fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruppaora
|ailments = |weaknesses = |move = Wing Intimidate |creator = Ligalig 960 }} Ruppaora is a purple Neopteron known for its small lustrous wings, as well as its noise which is as powerful as the roars of other monsters. Physiology Ruppaora are purple Neopterons, which have soft dark shells lined with glittering purple scales. They have long purple antennae. Their structure is similar to a butterfly, with a long proboscis, long antennae, and a slender body, although their wings are smaller in proportion to their body. Their wings are lined with dark membranes that protect them. They have eight wings, all of the same size, on each side. Like other Neopterons such as Vespoids or Bnahabras, they do have stingers on their abdomen, but it is a bit small, because this is where their important stunning organs reside. Compared to a Vespoid Queen, they are only a little larger. Behavior When they a predator is spotted, they will try their best to come as close as they can to the enemy and sting them with their stunning fluids. If this does not work, they will resort to using loud sounds as much as possible to leave the enemy still for a few seconds. While fighting, they will try to intimidate their enemy by flapping their wings fast to create intimidating sounds. Abilities Their abdomens are filled with special organs containing acidic fluids with electric properties. They will use their long proboscis to stun the enemy as much as possible, constantly hitting them, but if this does not work, they will create shrill sounds using their small wings. Rage and Tired States *'Rage State:' In this state, they huff purple smokes, and their bodies are surrounded by a little electricity. They will constantly pester you with their noisy wings, creating loud sounds. Their wings will also create louder sounds than before. *'Tired State:' In this state, their wings will beat slower than before, creating softer sounds, but still audible enough. They will try to pin on you or feed on other monsters such as Kelbi for stamina. Their antennae will also glow blue. Ecology 'Habitat Range' Ruppaoras reside primarily on locations with normal temperatures, where many herbivores live. They are not territorial, and will only be aggressive once they see them so. They always fly to locations, constantly fleeing to another area where they can use the area's geography for their advantage. They may also live on locations with hot temperatures such as deserts, although such cases are a little rare. Even though they can survive the extreme heat of the desert, they cannot however, surpass the heat of volcanoes. 'Ecological Niche' They are known to feed on Kelbi, and sometimes even humans, where they will paralyze their prey with their body fluids. However, if food is scarce, they can scavenge for remains or even eat up another monster, like a Jaggi. Ruppaoras can even feed on Aptonoth and even poisonous Wroggi, although these cases are extremely rare. Their only problem would be insectivores, that may eat them. Although they are carnivorous, they may sometimes feed on insects, plants, and even mushrooms, but such cases are much more rare than the aforementioned feeding on Aptonoth and Wroggi. 'Behavior' They are somewhat high on the food chain, categorized there for being able to prey on other monsters, even carnivores, although they can still be preyed by insectivores like Volvidon. (Although the Volvidon will require more work than the usual flinging of tongue) Usually docile and peaceful, they must however, be cautious as giant beasts like Duramboros also roam the forest. They prefer to live alone and are primarily solitary. They do not really care that much if other Ruppaoras exist within the proximity, and unlike other monsters, they are not territorial as they constantly move from one location to another. They will only be aggressive whenever they feel threatened, and they can be very aggressive, with their fluids and their wings, as well as with their strong legs that can attach to prey. Attacks *'Wing Intimidate' - It will flap its wings faster which produces a shrill sound that has the same effects as a large monster's roar. While doing this, it may fly near you or move away as usual. This is done rarely. *'Sting' - Similar to a Bnahabra and a Vespoid, it will thrust its abdoment to sting. This may either cause paralysis, or none. *'Drill Sting' - It will spin around and rapidly try to reach you while pushing its abdomen. This will cause thunderblight. *'Fluid Leak' - Using its stinger, it will leak fluids, and anybody who gets sprayed will get be paralyzed and will get thunderblight. *'Antennae Thrust' - It will thrust its antennae towards the enemy, which will stun whoever gets hit. *'Pin Attach' - It will use its legs to attach to you and will pin you using its proboscis. The hunter's life will be drained. The hunter will be stunned and will get thunderblight after getting out of the pin. 'Special Attacks' These are attacks that can only be done on certain circumstances, such as when it is enraged or tired. Some may also be exclusive on higher ranked Ruppaoras. *'Shrill Pin' - It will produce a shrill sound and pin you. It may produce shrill sounds in the process which slows you on getting out of the pin. This can only be done by High Rank or G Rank Ruppaoras. *'Shrill Attack' - It will produce a shrill sound and proceed to attack you fast with its stinger. It will cause paralysis. This can only be done in Rage State. Breakable Parts *Abdomen Carves Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank= Quests Low Rank= |} |} |} |} |-|High Rank= |} |} |} |-|G Rank= |} |} |} |-|Event Quests= |} |} Equipment 'Armor Set' |} |} 'Weapons' 'Long Sword' |} |} 'Lance' |} |} |} Notes *It's name is a scramble of the Filipino word "Paruparo". (Butterfly) *Ruppaora was originally going to be placed on only snowy locations, but this was later changed. *If the Ruppaora is weak enough, its abdomen will be leaking yellow fluids. **You will get thunderblight if you stay below the Ruppaora for a certain amount of time. *Ruppaora cannot be captured using traps. **It can be however, captured using tranq bombs or tranq shots, although it may take 4 or 5 of them before the Ruppaora is captured. *The original concept of the monster was a Neopteron that can create shrill sounds that have the same effects as screams. The thunder properties are simply added to create more attacks for this monster that do not utilize sounds, as it would be overpowered. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron